Masculine
English Etymology From , from , from , diminutive of ; See . Pronunciation * * * * Adjective # pertaining to male humans, men: ## manly; having the qualities associated with men; suitable to, or characteristic of, a man; not feminine or effeminate; virile (only in this sense, does the adjective compare) ##* Henry Hallam — That lady, after her husband's death, held the reins with a masculine energy. ##* Thomas Fuller — A masculine church. ## male; having male biology, not female; of the male sex (rare) ##* Geoffrey Chaucer — Thy masculine children, that is to say, thy sons. ## belonging to men; appropriated to, or used by, men ##: “John”, “Paul”, and “Harry” are '''masculine' names.'' # in many inflected languages: ## being of the masculine class, or grammatical gender, and inflected in that manner ##: The noun ''Student is masculine in German.'' ## being inflected in agreement with the masculine ##: German uses the '''masculine' of the definite article, der, with Student.'' Synonyms * manly, virile * male Antonyms * emasculated, unmanly, epicene and effeminate * female, womanly * feminine Derived terms * masculinely * masculineness * masculinity * masculinization * demasculinization * emasculate Translations * Albanian: * Armenian: * Catalan: masculí, viril * Danish: , * Dutch: * Estonian: , * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Greek: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Lithuanian: * Marathi: पुरुषी (puruShi) * Norwegian: , * Persian: * Romanian: , , * Russian: , , * Simplified Chinese: , , * Spanish: * West Frisian: manlik * Armenian: * Catalan: masculí * Danish: mandlig * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hindi: पुरुषवाचक (puruShawaachana) * Italian: * Japanese: , * Korean: * Lithuanian: * Marathi: पुरुषवाचक (puruShawaachana) * Norwegian: , * Persian: * Romanian: * Russian: * Simplified Chinese: , * Spanish: * West Frisian: manlik * Armenian: * Catalan: masculí * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: miesten (genitive) * French: * German: * Greek: * Italian: maschile, * Japanese: * Korean: * Marathi: पुरुषी (puruShi) * Persian: * Romanian: * Russian: * Simplified Chinese: , * Spanish: * West Frisian: manlik * Albanian: * Arabic: (muḏákkar) * Armenian: * Breton: gourel * Catalan: masculí * Chechen: * Chinese: 陽性, 阳性 (yángxìng) * Czech: * Danish: hankøns- * Dutch: * Estonian: , * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Greek: * Japanese: , * Korean: * Lithuanian: * Marathi: पुल्लिंगी (pullingee) * Persian: * Polish: * Romanian: * Russian: * Sanskrit: * Spanish: * West Frisian: manlik * : virseksa * : זִכְרִי (zikhrí) * : maskula * : masculin * : masculus (1,2,3), masculinus (4) * : मर्दानी (mardānī) * : эр (er), эршүүд (eršüüd) * : masculino , masculina * : fearail, fireannta, fireann * : maskulin , maskulint (1,2,4) * : మగతనం (magatanaM) * : nam tính, tính đàn ông Anagrams * * calumnies * manicules ---- French Adjective # ---- Romanian Pronunciation * Adjective masculine # # # # et:masculine el:masculine fr:masculine fy:masculine ko:masculine io:masculine is:masculine it:masculine kn:masculine hu:masculine ml:masculine pl:masculine ru:masculine simple:masculine fi:masculine ta:masculine te:masculine tr:masculine vi:masculine zh:masculine